1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a sealing structure of a terminal member, an electromagnetic relay, and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, as a sealing structure of a terminal member, there is a well-known structure in which a common terminal is folded in half and it is inserted into a through-hole of a base, and the through-hole is then sealed (for example, refer to Japanese Patent No. 3213978). This terminal structure is likely to have a problem in that an air gap is formed in a bent portion of the terminal because the terminal is folded in half. Accordingly, in order to solve this problem, a line-shaped space passage is formed in the middle of the terminal and is then filled with a sealing agent beforehand.
However, in the conventional sealing structure of a terminal member, there is a problem that the structure is complicated and difficult to manufacture, which lead to an increase in cost.